Jar Jar Binks the Sith Lord
This is the 100% Serious Version. The other version is here. Summary One of the most awesomest, most badass characters ever. He is Jar Jar Binks, Jedi Ultramaster, Sith Master of Palps and Yoda's true mentor. He is clearly the true villain of Star Wars and is Supreme Leader Snoke Just The Stats Tier: Atleast High 1-B, very likely to be far higher (Stated that his power is infinite dimensions above anyone else in the Star Wars verse including himself) | At least Memetic+ (completely abstract after he ascended after death and has instantly destroyed The Memeity, during late 2015 he took the entire internet completely bystorm) Name: "Darth" Jar Jar Binks, AKA Supreme Leader Snoke, AKA The True Master of the Force, AKA the Sith Lord that has been prophesized for millenia Origin: Ster Warts (Star Warz) Age: Immeasurable Gender: Gungan Classification: Master of Both Yoduh and Derp Sidious, The First Sith Emperor, and Supreme Leader of the First McDonalds Order Powers and Abilities: Super-Gungan level physique, characteristics, agility, speed, durability, strength, etc... ESP level sensing abilities, Very impeccable lightsaber MLG skillz Memetic level Martial Arts (Took down a tank singlehandedly. Sidious can't do that), Plot Manipulation (Via George Lucas Fairy Dust), Impeccable Force Powers to where he can manipulate Causality and Reality, even making him both a Jedi and Sith Lord simultaneously without screwing up logic, can defeat himself, Fear Inducement and Emotional Manipulation (can cause his enemies to bumrush him), Immortality (All types and everything beyond), Regeneration (Meta-Godly), anything else Jar Jar needs/wants Attack Potency: Atleast High ''Hype''r verse level | Multi Hyperversal Level+ (Is atleast this level as the God of Star Wars) | Multi-Infinite Omniversal+++++ (Force Powers are enough to hold this level, plus his martial arts, among st the best in all of fiction and non fiction) Speed: Massively Faster than Derp Sidious''' | Sith Gungan Speed, Massively Faster than Omnipresent+ travel speed (Can annoy even Tier 0's to where they die from hearing him say Meesa so much) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Class Sith Lord+ (With one pinkie, he lifted the entire Star Wars Omniverse, without ANYONE noticing) Striking Strength: Absolute Infinity | Infinity Squared | Martial Arts class (Can tango with the likes of Saitama and (unexaggerated) Goku, stated to be able to defeat endless numbers of Memetic+ Tiers) Durability: Star level | True INFINITY | Gungan Tier Stamina: Absolutely boundlessly above infinitely Limitless Range: EVERYWHERE HE CAN STRIKE | Absolutely Everywhere, even beyond Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity times Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity multiplied by Omni-Infinity amount of Omni Infinities with the High Ground Intelligence: JarJarscient''' (JarJarscient >>>>>>>>>> Omni^Infinity^Infinity-Omniscient >>>>>>... Omniscient) Weaknesses: Meesa have no weaknesses! Key: Not Serious | Post Death (Snoke) | True Jar Jar Notable Techniques Note: Jar Jar has these exact same abilities during the OOOH BIG SANS war, but vastly upgraded to Beyond Tierness because he's just that Gungan Farce Clumsiness: Jar Jar slips out of the way by the force, evading any attack, no matter how fast it is Inexplicable Hole in the Ground: Jar Jar escapes the battle with a convenient hole in the ground he made, and falls into it. The opponent then falls into another convenient hole shortly thereafter, erasing them from existence. Unlimited Annoying Powers: Annoys the enemy to death. This works on anyone, even deafs! Gungan Smug Face: Inspires immense fear into the enemy Shield of Great Plot Armor (George Lucas Fairy Dust): Amplifies Plot Armor to where its impenetrable even by authors (works even on George Lucas) "Look out we got a Badass over here!": Instantly causes the enemy to bumrush them in anger. Works even on emotionless characters. Often combined with Inexplicable Hole in the Ground for instant erasures UNLIMITED POWWAAAA: Jar Jar's most powerful move which he taught Derp Sidious. Shoots out some rainbow lightning that shocks foes to the beyond infinitely infinite infinite infinite extra dimensional memetic ocean hyperverseal multiverse level planes dimensions and whatever. It just insta erases them 11/10 Stomp: Alters causality and acausality of even extra dimensional and omnipotent beings, to where he will win 11/10 rounds. Sith Robe of Jar Jar: Dank Armor. Self Explanatory it is I Have The High Ground: Rare technique only used by powerful Farce users. Greatly amplifies range and all stats. Other Info Notable Victories: The Son The Daughter The Father Darth Vader Darth Vitiate Darth Sidious (of course) Himself (somehow) Mace Windu Luke Skywalker Luke Skythug Anakin Skythug Anakin Skywalker Darth Malgus Darth Bane Every other Sith and Jedi in the Star Wars Universe Haloverse (Casually solos) HST (Casually solos) Time Lords Daleks The Glory (Doctor Who) Downstreamers Xeelee Jabba da Hut George Lucas Donald Trump (Trump tried to place himself as defeating Jar Jar Binks but then he got stomped 11/10) Notable Defeats: Inconclusive Matches: Jar Jar References Best Video made ever of Jar Jar Jar Jar is a Trained Force User and Sith Lord Category:Memetic tier Category:Characters Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Gods Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Abstracts Category:God Category:Tier ??? Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Absolute absolutes: Category:Absolute Science Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Lords Category:Fll's Pages Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Sith